Kiran Pretty Cure
by Cure Secret
Summary: Una batalla, el encierro de una hechizera, 5 muertes de guerreras legendarias, amores perdidos. La historia se va tener que repetir, las cinco reencarnaciones seran encontradas y la batalla volvera a empesar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo: Prologo**  
>En el Reino Kurisutaru se celebra la celebración numero 1000 del origen del reino.<p>

Pero a la vez se hace un ritual para mantener cellado el corazón de cristal, en el cual se encuentra una hechicera con el poder de destruir todo el mundo, Lady Eternal Sadness, que fue vencida hace 999 años por las cinco guerreras legendarias, las Pretty Cure junto a sus mascotas Lal y Lil.

Sin embargo durante la batalla cada una murió, pero con la esperanza de reencarnar de nuevo.

El corazón de cristal fue creado a partir de 38 pedazos de sentimientos de 38 jóvenes que perdieron todos sus sentimientos a su verdadero amor por culpa de Lady Eternal Sadness.

Si se rompe el corazón, Lady Eternal Sadness estaría retomando su poder, pero no solo eso, también se tendría que rodear al mundo de tristeza para que renazca totalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiran Pretty Cure: Capitulo 1  
>Op: Arakawa under the brigde op 1(yo nunca vi el anime pero me gusta la canción)<br>¡La reencarnación de la princesa es la princesa! Cure Twinkle aparece.

En el Reino Kurisutaru, todo el mundo se preparaba para el gran baile de mascaras, las doncellas elegían vestidos de todos los colores, los hombres se arreglaban, todos con una mascara. Había globos por todas partes, colore alegres y un payaso vendiendo chocolates en forma de zapato.  
>En el castillo, la princesa del reino se cepillaba su hermoso cabello castaño y se veía con sus hermosos ojos azules.<br>A la vez en otra parte del castillo se encontraba un príncipe con los mismos rasgos que la princesa que...  
>-Mamaaaaaaaaaaá, ¿donde rayos estas?- al parecer no tenia muchos modales.<br>Su mamá como siempre lo tenia que corregir, después de todo como la reina no podía dejar a su hijo, como un rebelde o eso ella decía.  
>Reina- Hijo, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no grites, no es digno de un príncipe.- en serio ya no sabia cuantas veces se lo había dicho.<br>Principe ?- Ya se, me lo has dicho como 46781038 veces exactamente madre. En serio, siempre me lo repites.- En ese momento llega el rey, un hombre muy generoso con su reino, amable y cariñoso con sus hijos.  
>Rey- Querida, no seas tan estricta con el chico solo tiene 12 años, pronto crecerá, madurara, se volverá rebelde, huirá del castillo, se casara y nunca mas lo volveremos a ver.- pero también un poco dramático, ahora como otras de sus tantas veces, estaba llorando a cántaros- hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos con él.<br>Su familia como siempre cuando trataba con el, tenían gotitas en la cabeza  
>Reina - Pero bueno, Ryan que quieres.- Al parecer esa era el nombre del príncipe.<br>Ryan- Te quería preguntar si mi hermana esta lista, ya me canse de estar en la entrada, recibiendo a pura "gente importante" cof ancianos cof. Ahora le toca a ella.  
>Reina- Falta poco, espera por favor-viendo al rey que seguía llorando- mejor me llevo a tu padre antes de que inunde el castillo.<br>15 minutos después , aunque a Ryan le parecieron 15 horas, apareció la princesa que lucia un hermoso vestido rosa y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.  
>Presentador- Ahora con ustedes la princesa Lyan- hablaba un hombre con un traje algo raro y un gran sombrero. Se oían puros aplausos y aplausos, y por una parte un suspiro de Ryan- es hora de que comience el vals.<br>Pensamientos de la princesa:  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO que hago, me enseñaron de todo menos bailar, es el fin del mundo para mi.- en serio en el castillo hasta le enseñaron como preparar helado de mora sobre un monociclo.<br>Y así seguía, hasta que alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos.  
>?- Disculpe señorita quiere bailar.<br>Cuando Lyan volteo a verlo vio que era uno de los viejosssssssss amigos de su padre o como decía su hermano (el no tenia mascara)  
>Lyan- A pues yo, no se que decir- en serio no sabia que decir, si decía si el señor terminaría con los pies aplastados, y si decía no seria una descortés suya, por parte de una princesa.<br>Justo cuando Lyan iba a responder, suena la trompeta anunciando que llego la hora del ritual sagrado, que hace 999 años se hace.  
>Presentador- Es hora de que se inicie el ritual de purificación del corazón de cristal, que pase la princesa para hacer el canto sagrado.<br>Lyan- Lo siento señor, tengo que ir ahí, es mi turno de cantar.- se iba, mientras el presentador empezaba a narrar la historia.  
>Presentador- Como todos ustedes saben, hace 999 años nuestro reino se encontraba consumido por la oscuridad,el dolor y la tristeza por la culpa de la hechicera Lady Eternal Sadness. Por suerte fue vencida por las guerreras legendarias que tristemente murieron en la batalla. El corazón de cristal, que presencian es el sello que le pusieron. Ahora el canto que escucharan, es la manera para que siga puro y no consumido por la oscuridad de Lady Eternal Sadness. Es hora de que empiece el canto.<br>Lyan empezó a cantar, era una hermosa canción que le llegaba al corazón de todos, pero justo cuando ella iba en medio de la canción, una figura misteriosa...  
>? susurrando- Dark Enviroment.- ¿Que era lo que había dicho? La única que lo escucho fue Lyan. En ese momento el cielo se volvió negro a pesar de que no era de noche. Fue en ese momento que todo el mundo oyo tres fuertes risas, que provenían de tres personas arriba de ellos: una con el pelo rojo y alborotado, otra con el pelo un poco mas lacio de color blanco con reflejos celestes y lentes, la ultima era una figura femenina bajita, con pelo de color negro corto y muy lacio. Todas tenían en común las ropas negras, las orejas puntiagudas y los ojos blancos.<br>Fue justo en ,ese momento cuando...  
>?- Mira, mira lo que tenemos acá- decía la figura pelirroja.<br>?2- Tenia razón llegamos en el momento justo- el que tenia lentes.  
>?3- Es verdad por primera vez Y.K tiene razón.- y ahora la chica.<br>Y.K-¡Cállate R.K no es verdad! Dile algo S.K.  
>S.K- R.K tiene razon, segun mis calculos es la primera vez, ademas por que siempre me meten en sus peleas.<br>Y.K y R.K- Porque eres nuestro hermano mayor.- al parecer los tres eran hermanos.  
>Todos los presentes los miraban asustados, hasta que los tres se dieron cuenta de ellos.<br>S.K-Mejor cállense, Y.K es tu turno. Lo bueno es que ya invocaste el espacio justo.  
>Y.K-Okey, HORA DE DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS- de repente todo el lugar empezó a llenarse de plumas negras. Cada vez que una se clavaba en la gente, se volvían de una especie de piedra negra.<br>Todo el mundo corría por su vida, pero todos sabían que en algún momento seria su turno de volverse de piedra. Como música de fondo era las risa de los tres hermanos, que disfrutaban de su dolor  
>Los guardias intentaron proteger a la familia real, pero no lograron encontrar a la princesa ni al príncipe. Tampoco lograron proteger al rey y la reina que se empezaron a convertir en piedra. Lo ultimo que se escucho del rey fue...<br>- El corazón de cristal, prote- Sin embargo no logro terminar su frase.  
>Lyan que se había escondido detrás de un telón, escucho las palabras de su padre por lo que fue directo donde el corazón.<br>Sin embargo el que había invocado a las plumas específicamente Y.K también escucho al rey, dejando de reír y yendo donde el corazón recordando de que ese era su objetivo principal.  
>Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Lyan lo intento tomar pero Y.K tenia mas fuerza. Lyan ya a punto de soltarlo grito:<br>-¡POR FAVOR AYUDANOS!- En ese momento el tiempo se paralizo. Siendo ella la única que se podía mover.  
>Una luz de un momento a otro la rodeó y del cielo cayo una pequeña figura. Que de mas cerca Lyan reconoció, como un perrito de color castaño dorado y grandes ojos verdes con un collar azul con un medallón dorado en el centro. Por alguna razón, a ella le parecía extrañamente familiar ese perrito. La sorpresa fue más grande cuando oyó al "perrito" hablar.<br>Perrito - Cuanto tiempo princesa-lal, al parecer ya reencarnó-lal, me alegro-lal. Pero bueno es hora de que se transforme-lal.  
>Lyan (sonriendo y calmadamente)- Antes de algo, primero ¿tu no eres un perrito y estas hablando?, segundo, ¿por qué terminas todo con - lal y cual es tu nombre?, tercero ¿cómo que ya reencarné? Y por ultimo- haciendo una gran pausa- ¡¿Cómo que transformarme?!- ya había perdido la paciencia.<br>Perrito (sonriendo y calmadamente)- Primero no soy un perrito soy una hermosa hada- lal y si hablo es por lo otro-lal, segundo es una costumbre- lal, mi nombre es Lal- lal, tercero yo que se- lal y lo ultimo- haciendo una gran pausa- ¡Pues transformandote- lal! ¡¿Es que no recuerdas nada princesa Lyan- lal?!- también perdió la paciencia.  
>Lyan- ¡¿Recordar que?! ¡¿Y como sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!<br>Lal- A cierto aun no lo sabes- lal. - recién se da cuenta- Bueno como decirlo- lal, es muy complicado-lal. Lo primero es que tu eres la reencarnación de nuestra antigua princesa- lal. Después por la misma razón eres una guerrera legendaria- lal, una Pretty Cure- lal. Se tu nombre ya que yo era tu mascota- lal, o por así decirlo- lal. Y transformarte pues con esto-lal.- le dio un anillo de marco plateado con tres luces rosas, la de centro mas grande que las otras.- Pontelo-lal, después lo alzo y di Pretty Cure New Form- lal.  
>Cuando Lyan recibió el anillo lo miro desconfiada, no sabia si en verdad debía confiar en Lal y todo lo que le dijo. Lal al ver que desconfiaba le grito unas 7 palabras muy importantes que serian:<br>Lal- ¡¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tu reino-lal?!- Lyan al escucharlo quedo decidio confiar en el por el bien de su reino.  
>Lyan-okey- se puso el anillo y lo alzo.- Pretty Cure New Form- unas tres luces la rodearon y le formaron un vestido rosa dio una vuelta y le aparecieron los guantes y el vestido se transformo en una especie de polo con una falda negra con volados, en sus pies le aparecieron unas especies de zapatilla de ballet, en su cuello un gargantilla negra, su cabello ondulado y castaño se volvió mas largo y de color rubio, en su cabeza le apareció un lazo negro de costado, después las mangas y abrió los ojos ahora celestes ya no azules oscuros. Por ultimo un lazo rosa oscuro en el pecho con un medallón parecido al de Lal.<br>- ¡Espléndido y deslumbrante! ¡La princesa mas brillante: Cure Twinkle!  
>Cure Twinkle- Vuestra oscuridad, la haré brillar en mi- dijo señalando a Y.K, al mismo tiempo que volvió al tiempo normal.<br>Cure Twinkle- ¿Que me paso?- mirándose toda.  
>Lal- Eres una Pretty Cure ahora- lal, ve y acaba con el orejón- lal.<br>Y.K- ¡¿Que rayos eres ahora?! ¡¿Y tú - dijo señalando a Lal- como te atreves a llamarme orejón?!- dijo mientras le lanzaba una especie de esfera verde a Lal.  
>Cure Twinkle- Ahora soy una Pretty Cure: Cure Twinkle y no te dejare hacerle daño a Lal.- Ella ahora corría a una gran velocidad por lo que logro rescatar a un Lal paralizado por el miedo y evitando la esfera verde.<br>Lal- Muchas gracia Twinkle- lal, ahora vamos por el corazón-lal.  
>Pero ya era demasiado tarde Y.K aprovechando que Cure Twinkle fue a rescatar a Lal cogió el corazón y estaba a punto de dejarlo caer, para liberar el sello de Lady Eternal Sadness cuando..<br>Lal- Rápido Twinkle-lal, di destello brillante-lal  
>Cure Twinkle- entiendo, ¡Destello Brillante!- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo (como la pose sailor venus solo que con el dedo enfrente) una luz rosa empezó a seguir Y.K que estaba muy débil, por haber invocado las plumas, decidió protegerse con el corazón de cristal que estaba a punto de dejarlo caer. Sin embargo el ataque de Cure Twinkle rompió en 38 pedazos exactos que el corazón que fueron a parar en cada uno de los objetos mas preciados de las Pretty Cure( ya saben desde la max heart hasta las happiness, sin incluir a las de otros países ni las oscuras y también las no cure fueron donde ella, menos royal candy, lean el prologo) dado por su verdadero amor haciendo que olviden todos los sentimientos hacia el. Dándoles la ventaja a los tres hermanos.<br>Y.K- Esto no esta tan mal, de igual forma logre lo que quería.  
>S.K- Aunque como un accidente, lo buenos es que ya se cual es cada objeto preciado, así que nos vamos. R.K no puede quedarse hasta muy tarde.<br>R.K- ¡A QUE TE REFIERES! ven aquí cobarde, ya no soy una niña tengo 11 años.  
>Cuando al final se fueron Cure Twinkle volvió a ser Lyan. Sin embargo esta estaba llorando...<br>Lyan- No puede ser, el corazón esta roto y todo por mi culpa...  
>Lal que la había visto, estaba preocupado por ella y decidio animarla.<br>Lal- ¡No fue tu culpa- lal! Fue mi culpa por no haberte explicado bien- lal. No hay que desanimarnos- lal, perdimos la batalla pero no la guerra-lal.  
>Lyan- Tienes razón no hay que desanimarnos.- limpiándose la lagrimas- Perdimos solo la batalla, estoy segura de que los volveremos a ver.<br>Lal- Bueno lo mejor seria que te explicara todo empezando por los objetos sagrados-lal.  
>Lyan- ¿Objetos sagrados, que es eso?<br>Lal- Son unos objetos que tenemos que reconocer-lal, para que las otras Pretty Cure vuelvan a tener sentimientos por su amor verdadero- lal, ¿tu conoces la leyenda no-lal?. Los orejones ya saben cuales son-lal, pero eso al parecer no les importa a ellos- lal. Solo los necesitan para reunir energía para resucitar a Lady Eternal Sadness-lal.  
>Lyan- Ya entendí y si conozco la leyenda. ¿Pero hay otras Pretty Cure ademas de mi?<br>Lal- Si y un día las conoceras-lal, pero no hasta que reconozcamos cada objeto-lal. Ademas tenemos que encontrar las otro 4 reencarnaciones de tus antiguas compañeras princesa- lal.  
>Lyan- Entiendo, pero ¿quienes eran exactamente esos tres que nos atacaron?<br>Lal- Ni yo se exactamente- lal. Posiblemente serán antiguos siervos de Lady Eternal Sadness que despertaron como yo-lal  
>Lyan- ¿Como tu? ¿A que te refieres?<br>Lal- Otro día te explico todo mejor-lal. Mejor antes de que anochezca por completo buscamos a algún sobreviviente de todo esto- lal. Me alegro de que haya sido un baile de mascaras para que no te hayan reconocido- lal.  
>Lyan- Yo también me alegro, ¿por donde comenzamos?- dicho esto empezaron a buscar por todos lado, aunque todos los aldeanos estaban en el castillo, no encontraron a ningún sobreviviente. Cuando ya estaban seguros de que nadie había sobrevivido oyeron un grito de auxilio.<br>Lyan- Rápido Lal de ahí vino el grito- dijo señalando una enorme manta que al parecer lo/la cubría.  
>Lal- okey-lal- quitando la enorme manta. Lyan al verloa quedo muy feliz, porque ya sabia quien era...  
>?- muchas gracias, muchas gracias. No se que acaba que ocurrir pero gracias por ayudarme.- cuando fue a agradecer a Lyan, al igual que ella estaba muy feliz- Hermana...- ¡Era Ryan que se había salvado!<br>Lyan (feliz)- Ryan, me alegro de que estés bien.  
>Ryan- Lyan yo también me alegro de que estés bien, pero ¿que paso, como están nuestros padres? ¿Como lograste salvarte?- Tenia muchas dudas que merecían ser respondidas por lo que Lyan y Lal le explicaron todo.<br>Lal- y en resumen eso fue lo que paso- lal.  
>Ryan- Entendi, pero ahora donde nos quedamos, no podemos quedarnos aqui.<br>Lal- Esto no tengo idea-lal.- El era muy bueno y trabajador, y todo eso pero... era la hada mas despistada de todas.  
>Lyan- Bueno, Bueno oí de un mundo llamado tierra, ¿que tal si vamos ahi? Recuerda Ryan, nuestros papás una vez nos dijeron que hay un pueblo llamado Umarekawari en un lugar llamado Japón, donde tenemos una casa de campo. (Me tuve que inventar ese pueblo)<br>Ryan- puede ser y según oí en la leyenda decía que 2 de las guerreras, podían provenir de ahí. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Lal?  
>Lal- A pues creo, que si- lal...Digo si, claro que si- lal- En realidad no se acordaba.<br>Lyan- Bieno vamos ahí, lo bueno es que en la biblioteca hay un libro para abrir portales a otros mundo, como cuando íbamos a otros mundos como el Reino Utsukishi, antes de que ocurriera eso...Pero bueno ¡vamos a la tierra!

Fin capitulo 1  
>Ending: Crayon pop: Bar bar bar<br>Siguiente capitulo: !¿La nueva estudiante es una princesa?! El primer día de escuela de Lyan


End file.
